


Tender is the war

by HeartseaseAlpaca



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartseaseAlpaca/pseuds/HeartseaseAlpaca
Summary: There’s no better martial lubricant than a smooch.





	Tender is the war

 

1

 

胡梅尔斯后知后觉地意识到，让他那天晚上失眠的不是脖颈伤病处传来的疼痛感，也不是来势汹汹的重感冒，而是那发和赫韦德斯温柔到让自己发毛的睡前通话：“要照顾好自己啊马茨，你不能让我在这边总担心你。而且你脖子是老毛病了亲爱的，每次看你抢头球我都很担心……”赫韦德斯的声音无比轻柔，胡梅尔斯甚至能听到他那边火炉里柴火烧断裂的噼啪声响。

  
这些天他们睡前通话越来频繁，说的也不过是些有的没的，赫韦德斯在电话那头总是温柔而健谈。而且因为时差问题，他们的通话总是以“晚安贝尼”结尾。然后赫韦德斯大概是真的去睡了，但胡梅尔斯这边就开始纠结起来：他一边觉得温柔黏人的贝尼很有意思，一边又觉得吵吵闹闹这么多年后，这样的相处模式很诡异。

 

胡梅尔斯永远记得自己很久以前在赫韦德斯家过夜，那晚上贝尼卷走了整条被子，导致他第二天早上醒来头疼腿软下不来床。但赫韦德斯看起来对昨晚抢被子的事情毫无悔意，也对感冒着的胡梅尔斯也没有太关心，只是仿佛无事发生般地把软绵绵的他扔到了床上，自己收拾着早餐盘子。等到胡梅尔斯不满的呻吟音量越来越大时，他才动身去浴室抓了一把感冒药，然后就着厨房的水龙头接了一杯水递给了胡梅尔斯。胡梅尔斯发誓他甚至看到有洗洁精沾到杯子里了……  
胡梅尔斯揉着脖子回忆着，感到很不安，贝尼什么时候变得这么温柔了？

 

 

 

2

 

后来的一次牌局上，胡梅尔斯在洗牌的时候装作若无其事地跟牌友们说起贝尼最近过分温柔的事情。  
“滚，别秀了。”穆勒言简意赅地回答他。（那时候丽莎还不愿意跟他说话）想到他和他家那位最近的事情，胡梅尔斯说了句抱歉。  
“万一是贝尼和其他人……又不想让你察觉，要知道马茨，现在喜欢贝尼的人可以从莫斯科数到意大利呢。”基米希开玩笑地说。  
“滚。”这次是胡梅尔斯黑着脸回答到，然后牌局一散胡梅尔斯就订了去莫斯科的机票。

 

 

他开车回家地时候尝试把这些天的事情理顺，他认为或许是距离，时差，过长时间的分离，以及遥遥无期的下一次会面使得人对关系变得格外敏感过度珍重，以至于极少表现出依赖对方的态度，鲜少对他说情话的贝尼忽然变了。  
胡梅尔斯在红绿灯路口停车，一群围着蓝色围巾的小孩子从斑马线上跑过去。  
他恍惚间意识到，贝尼这些年的情话都给了沙尔克，近乎都是诸如“从摇篮到坟墓”这样的浪漫誓言。胡梅尔斯年轻的时候的梦境里总是能看到一团蓝色的东西或者一位蓝衣服的人在试图抢走他的贝尼。他当年觉得自己梦见的是以诺伊尔德拉克斯勒为首的一群人的映射，吃醋地做了很多蠢事。现在想来那应该是沙尔克在他梦里的具象化。  
红灯倒计时要结束了，胡梅尔斯挂好挡，在绿灯跳出来时候他一边踩油门驶出路口，一边突然大吼道：“干他的特德斯克。”

 

 

 

 3

 

胡梅尔斯在机场先瞧见了赫韦德斯，他戴着一顶黑色的针织帽安静地坐着，没有发现胡梅尔斯，好像在那儿坐了很久的样子。胡梅尔斯忽然想起年轻的时候和他去参加一个访谈，他在车上干等了赫韦德斯几个小时。胡梅尔斯有些感叹，他以前是一个习惯让别人甘于等待的人，现在竟然也耐着性子等待起别人来。

 

胡梅尔斯原本打算瞒着赫韦德斯悄悄过来的，但他在订机票那晚的睡前通话里问了一句“欧盟的驾照在俄罗斯境内能否使用？”赫韦德斯总是能知道胡梅尔斯在打什么主意，他沉默了一会儿笑起来：“相信我马茨，你不会想和俄罗斯人使用同一条马路的。如果要你要过来，我会来接你。以及，你终于憋不住了？”

 

胡梅尔斯绕到座椅后面抱住了赫韦德斯，赫韦德斯惊呼出声，起身拥抱了并亲吻了胡梅尔斯。胡梅尔斯把下巴放在赫韦德斯的肩上，手轻轻地拍他的背。  
“好久不见啊。”赫韦德斯很轻松地说，手上加大了抱住马茨的力道。

 

 

 

 

4

 

“还好没有看到伏特加。”胡梅尔斯打量着赫韦德斯家的酒柜说。这里的装潢比他想象得要简约很多。  
“事实上俄罗斯人也不喜欢伏特加。”赫韦德斯回答道，他取出一瓶很普通的Rauchbier扬了扬瓶身说：“你喜欢的拜仁玩意儿。”然后沉默着给两人倒酒。

  
胡梅尔斯深深地看了一眼赫韦德斯，然后低头把啤酒饮尽，抬头看见赫韦德斯手肘放在桌上杯子还放在酒瓶旁边，完全没有要喝的意思，他无所谓地耸了耸肩。

  
“我才是很担心你…你的这些变化，这些年。”胡梅尔斯自顾自地说。

  
然后他甩手把杯子摔到地上，巨大的声响吓了赫韦德斯一跳，赫韦德斯用力抬眼看他，显然是生气了，但并没有发作。

  
“Scherben bringen glück.”*（碎碎好运）胡梅尔斯轻声说道。

 

这句话让赫韦德斯愣了一会儿才恍然想起，很多年前在国家队的时候，他和胡梅尔斯打闹摔坏了酒店的盘子，德拉克斯勒那个小兔崽子跑到他们面前不要命地大喊“Scherben bringen glück!”之后一溜烟跑开了，留下了脸红得发烫的自己和拳头捏得紧紧的胡梅尔斯站在一堆碎片前。

  
陈年旧事重提惹得一股无端的羞耻感涌了上来，赫韦德斯毫不犹豫地起身，暴躁地把胡梅尔斯从椅子上拽起来，逮住他的衣领把他扔到了沙发上。“你千里迢迢赶过来就是为了摔我杯子然后说这种鬼话？”他对着沙发上东倒西歪的人吼道。

  
胡梅尔斯窝在沙发里看着暴跳如雷的赫韦德斯用近乎感动的声音望着他喃喃道：“终于恢复正常了。”

  
没头没脑的一句听得赫韦德斯莫名其妙，他恶狠狠地用着会让人感到疼痛的力道掐着马茨的下颚吻了上去。胡梅尔斯用力地回应着这个吻，忍不住地挺胯隔着裤子难耐地蹭着赫韦德斯的性器。

  
“今天怎么像刚成年的男孩一样按捺不住了？”赫韦德斯声音很低，语气不知是调笑还是仅仅是在陈述。  
“噢老天…我上一次做是已经几百天之前的事情你比谁都清楚。”胡梅尔斯喘息着回答道。

  
赫韦德斯俯身加深这个吻，身体贴近胡梅尔斯扭动的跨部。胡梅尔斯滑到了地上，但他们的嘴唇始终没有分开。赫韦德斯伸手抵住他将要碰到地板的后脑勺，然后骑在他身上，动臀磨蹭着身下那人的阴茎。胡梅尔斯仰着头舒服地喘息着，伸手开始解赫韦德斯的裤子。

  
赫韦德斯一把踹开拖鞋扯掉裤子，起身坐在沙发上。胡梅尔斯从地板上爬起来跪在他腿间，头靠在赫韦德斯的大腿上轻轻蹭着。赫韦德斯抓着他的头发，引导着他去触碰自己的性器。胡梅尔斯抬头看了他一眼，眼睛里闪过一点东西，接着他亲了亲赫韦德斯的阴茎，再用舌头顺着柱身舔了一道水痕，然后一口将它含入口中，慢慢用温暖的口腔包裹着赫韦德斯的阴茎。

  
他们很少口交，赫韦德斯几乎都忘记了他的嘴能带来这种灭顶般的快感。当胡梅尔斯一寸一寸地将它全部吞进去的时候，赫韦德斯仰着头靠在坐垫上，难耐地捶了沙发一拳。

  
胡梅尔斯往后退了一点，过深的长度戳中他的咽喉以至于逼出来一行生理性的眼泪。他如果现在能说话的话，他一定会嘲讽回去“现在谁更像刚成年的男孩？”不过赫韦德斯的激烈反应已经让他很满意了。赫韦德斯伸手抹掉那行眼泪，然后把手指插回胡梅尔斯的发间抚摸着。

  
胡梅尔斯有技巧地用舌尖在铃口打转，时不时突然一口含住他的前端吮吸并发出极为色情的声音，刺激地赫韦德斯几乎颤抖起来，赫韦德斯极力克制才没让自己按住他的头把自己的家伙往里面送。

  
赫韦德斯低头对上胡梅尔斯因为生理刺激而含泪的双眼，又看到他沾满唾液和自己体液的闪着水光的嘴唇，然后在胡梅尔斯下一次深喉的时候无法自抑地射了出来。

  
胡梅尔斯的双唇离开了他的阴茎，咳嗽了几声，一丝拉长的唾液还挂在他的嘴唇和赫韦德斯的阴茎上面。多余的粘稠液体从他的嘴唇滑至下巴再滴到了地板上，看起来极为淫靡。

  
“这是我今年最棒的一次高潮。”赫韦德斯揉着胡梅尔斯的头发舒服地评价道。

  
“说真的，如果不是我知道你藏不好你的牙齿，我也挺乐意试试你的嘴的，”胡梅尔斯一边擦着嘴角的精液一边说道。他握住了赫韦德斯的腰，拍了拍他的屁股示意他转身。

  
“到我了，宝贝儿。”他贴近身下人的耳畔说道。

  
“别在沙发上操我，”赫韦德斯望着他突然说：“鉴于洗沙发的人是我，你不能拒绝这个。”

  
“听起来你有更刺激提议。”胡梅尔斯挑眉。  
“浴室，你想在墙上还是在浴缸里。”

  
“难道这些不是我们年轻时候玩剩下的？”

  
“好的，老男人马茨，”赫韦德斯笑起来，指了指阳台。他从沙发上光着脚跳下来往阳台方向走，但又在一地的玻璃渣前停下。

  
没等赫韦德斯开口说点什么，胡梅尔斯便一把将他打横抱起，跨过玻璃碎片径直走向阳台。

  
“你干的好事。”赫韦德斯扯着他衣领说。

  
胡梅尔斯笑笑，低头在他额头上一吻：“你就喜欢我这样。”

 

赫韦德斯被胡梅尔斯放到桌上，他仰躺着，夜晚颠倒的莫斯科映入眼帘。他主动分开双腿，手指扣住桌子的边缘，双腿勾住胡梅尔斯紧致的腰身把他拉近。

  
胡梅尔斯单手解开裤子，面前的窗外是灯火稀疏的莫斯科一角，眼前是寸缕不着只戴着一顶帽子在桌上舒展着的恋人，他深情愉悦地望着这一切。

  
“新的Kink？在这种半公开的地方做？”胡梅尔斯将润滑挤在自己的阴茎上。

  
“事实上已经幻想了很久了，在德国可不敢这样。”赫韦德斯懒洋洋地回答他，抬起一条腿抵在胡梅尔斯胸上。

  
胡梅尔斯温柔地一只手握住他的脚踝，把它抬到自己肩头上，沉下身用阴茎抵住他的穴口。他抚摸着身下人的从胸膛慢慢滑向腰部，收获了一丝压抑着的几不可闻的喘息，再往下捏住了他的大腿，感受着他紧绷着的肌肉。这是他熟悉无比的一具肉体，他见证了他从青葱变为成熟，此刻又在他的指尖下颤抖着。他温柔地安抚着他。

  
“放松一点，贝尼。”胡梅尔斯轻声说。

  
他缓慢挺进他的身体，那处与他无比契合的甬道敏感地张合挤弄着他的阴茎。久违的性爱使赫韦德斯面颊发红，声音破碎，全身都变得滚烫起来，他咬住嘴唇不肯泄出一丝呻吟。

  
“其实我更担心你，你喜欢总是表现得游刃有余实则隐忍缄默着。”胡梅尔斯沙哑地说着有些唐突的话。伸手描摹着他的眉骨和脸颊，放缓的挺进的速度，只是缓慢而又坚定地抽插着。

  
“你虽然不说，但我能感觉到你的转变……”胡梅尔斯的吻落下来，从嘴唇到耳畔再到肩头，最终落到乳首时他终于听到一声低沉而压抑的绵长喘息，他把头停在他的胸膛上听着他的声音。

  
“你太倔强了贝尼。”胡梅尔斯叹了口气，伸手握住赫韦德斯的阴茎，缓慢又挑逗地撸动着。快感堆积使得赫韦德斯的手指用力地扣住桌面，他终于仰起头发出一声几不可闻的声音：  
“进来…”

  
胡梅尔斯注意到他用力到泛白的指尖，伸手把他的手指一根根从桌面掰离，反过来与自己十指交握。

  
“我想帮你好起来，”胡梅尔斯凝视着他的眼睛缓慢地说着：“再告我一遍亲爱的，你想要什么？”

  
“操进来…我需要感受这个。”赫韦德斯的声音几乎啜泣。

  
胡梅尔斯突然挺腰用力操进他柔软的甬道里，赫韦德斯的口中溢出了今夜的第一次呻吟，他不由得仰起头看向胡梅尔斯，却迷失在他充满了情欲和怜惜的眼中。胡梅尔斯涨大的性器挺到更深的内里，赫韦德斯挺腰接受着他的顶弄，握着胡梅尔斯的手指也更加用力，意识到自己应该把胡梅尔斯掐出了指甲印又瞬间放松了力道。

  
胡梅尔斯发觉了他的心思，笑道：“在我面前不用介意，你还记得我们第一次做的时候我背上留了多少道指甲痕吗亲爱的？”

  
赫韦德斯把头撇向一边抿着嘴不说话，像是有些难为情，他把手掌从胡梅尔斯的手心中抽出来，又不知所措地握住了胡梅尔斯的手臂，在接连凶狠的抽插里发出难耐的呜咽声。

  
胡梅尔斯的动作越发用力，赫韦德斯的呼吸都无比破碎，任由胡梅尔斯挤满润滑剂手抚弄着自己的阴茎，他无比动情地流出一股股透明的粘液，肉壁紧紧地包裹住胡梅尔斯的阴茎。

  
赫韦德斯几乎全身紧绷，很快又在胡梅尔斯有技巧的动作里变得全身瘫软。他顺着胡梅尔斯的手臂抓住他的肩头艰难地坐起来，双手在胡梅尔斯颈后交叉，吻向胡梅尔斯的嘴唇。

  
胡梅尔斯啃咬着回应着这个吻，身下动作越发凶狠，手牢牢地环住赫韦德斯的脊背，快速深操着赫韦德斯的深处。赫韦德斯的感官近乎被快感淹没，他喘息不止，无法说出任何完整的语句。

  
抱住赫韦德斯后背的手慢慢托着他躺回桌面，胡梅尔斯的手撑在桌上大开大合地刺激赫韦德斯敏感的内壁，最后在他再也无法压抑的低声尖叫中退出来，滚烫的精液喷洒在他的穴口。

  
赫韦德斯试图合拢双腿，胡梅尔斯坚定地拒绝了他，反手握住了他的阴茎，快速撸动着，直到赫韦德斯弓起腰射在了他的手上。

 

 

 

赫韦德斯安静地躺着，再次颠倒着看向他已然有些熟悉的莫斯科。胡梅尔斯默不作声地伸出手缓慢扯下他的帽子，赫韦德斯人有些紧绷但并未阻止他。

“……”

“噢！说真的，新发型不错。”胡梅尔斯吹了个口哨评价到。

  
赫韦德斯没有理会他，摸着腰从桌上下来，径直走向卧室里的浴室，背对着胡梅尔斯竖起了中指，在快要消失在门后的时候对他说：“把玻璃渣扫干净了再滚进来睡觉。”

  
胡梅尔斯无奈地摇摇头，傻笑着看着那人凶悍的背影，拿起扫把回到客厅清扫起来。

 

 

5 

 

如果说你把你一生一次的忠诚与温柔都尽数献给了一个不那么尽人意的结局，我愿意在你佯装的暴戾之气里找寻你更为羞涩生动而不愿言说的爱意。

 

—————全文完—————

**Author's Note:**

> Scherben bringen glück：德国旧婚礼习俗，新郎把玻璃杯盘子之类的东西打碎，象征好运。


End file.
